El Silencio de las Rosas
by Three Swords
Summary: Las rosas son muy especiales para la familia Ardley y, desde su mullido lecho, contemplan las vidas de sus dueños acarreándoles con su magia bendiciones excepcionales. Creado para la GF2010
1. Soledad

Ahora estaba solo.

Y ni siquiera tenía las rosas para brindarle algún consuelo; porque éstas habían partido aún antes que su dueña, obedeciendo las leyes naturales del ciclo de la vida. Aunque, al menos, las rosas florecerían la siguiente primavera.

Al contrario que Rosemary...

William contempló el portal, vacío excepto por los espinosos tallos cubiertos de follaje que aguardaban un nuevo despertar y se preguntó, como innumerables veces durante esa misma semana, hacia dónde le conduciría el implacable destino que se había comportado con él como un verdugo, aniquilando todo cuanto le parecía importante; todo aquéllo que había aprendido a considerar esencial.

La palabra destino era un concepto que había escuchado mencionar demasiadas ocasiones en su corta vida, siempre relacionada con él y su extraña situación.

Sólo que, aquí y ahora, el destino poco le importaba; porque al día siguiente, su vida sería muy diferente a como la había conocido en el pasado. A partir de mañana la soledad y George serían su única compañía, pues ni siquiera le sería permitido volver a tener contacto con su pequeño sobrino; apenas un poco más joven que él mismo. Extrañas disposiciones de personas a las que ni siquiera conocía o con quienes tan sólo había cruzado un par de palabras, en alguna ocasión perdida en la región de su memoria reservada para el olvido.

El destino era todo, menos complaciente. El destino era cruel en verdad. Extraños pensamientos para un chico de catorce años que nada tenía que saber sobre determinados eventos de mayores; pero que no tenía otra opción más que conocerlos, porque en ese momento se habían convertido en parte ineludible de su existencia, truncado sueños y alterando el curso natural de su propia evolución hacia la madurez.

Algunas de las últimas palabras que escuchara decir a Rosemary habían sido respecto a eso: la madurez con la que ella deseaba que enfrentara ese difícil momento, y también la dignidad que debía mostrar como futuro cabeza de familia. Él se había negado a dedicarle la debida atención porque no soportaba la idea de perderla, porque ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que su partida significaría. Si el hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde ya para rectificar, para preguntar a Rosemary aquéllo que le atormentaba y que sólo ella podría haberle explicado.

Era demasiado tarde también para derramar ninguna lágrima; porque él había crecido ese día y no creía ser capaz de volver a llorar nunca. El destino de nuevo coartaba sus impulsos y le catapultaba más allá del querer ser, para entregarle en las inmisericordes manos del deber y tener que ser. Extraña la vida, que de pronto te obliga a aferrarte a ella y a retarla, tan sólo llevando como única arma en la justa lo único que puedes considerar tuyo: tu voluntad.

William se preguntó en ese momento si su propia voluntad alcanzaría para silenciar el dolor, tan intenso como jamás lo había sentido. La certeza de que ahora estaría tan sólo como el viento y que llevaría una existencia similar a éste le golpeó, invadiendo su alma con la melancolía propia de los desterrados. Ese día sería el último en que recorrería el portal y después, le esperaba el mundo entero, excepto ese lugar, que desde ya quedaba vedado para él en aras de consolidar el destino de los Ardley.

Mientras permanecía en silencio, rumiando su singular y contradictorio infortunio, el joven heredero ignoraba que las rosas acababan de transmitirle una bendición especial, llegada desde el profundo cielo donde ahora habitaba su guardiana más amada.

Un brillo peculiar, arrancado de los verdes brotes que aún permanecían luchando contra la extinción, fue la única evidencia del suave susurro con que las voces de la creación, inaudibles para oídos humanos, conjuraron el sortilegio que entrelazó dos destinos por la eternidad.


	2. Encuentro

Las rosas lloraban, porque habían perdido su guardián; pero, como no podían verter lágrimas, su tristeza se evidenciaba en la pérdida de lozanía. Pétalos y más pétalos cayendo sin remedio, estrellándose contra las baldosas para luego perderse, desecados por el sol o arrastrados por el viento más allá de los confines de la extensa propiedad, con un destino tan incierto como el del extraviado amo de la propiedad, quien jamás había regresado a visitarlas.

Ella lloraba también, perdida en su tristeza, cuando la dulce voz masculina que recordaba tan bien penetró entre sus sollozos, traspasando su dolor y aligerando su corazón. Alzó la mirada, y sus ojos encontraron los de él: los de ella extraviados en el intenso dolor de la ausencia del amado; los de él concentrados en ella, interrogándole silenciosamente sobre algo más que lo evidente.

El la observaba, y sus ojos destellaban con algo más que la compasión ¿Acaso el mismo dolor? Pero no podía ser, porque él era un perfecto desconocido, un vagabundo, un merodeador ocasional del rumbo. Al menos ero era lo que ella sabía; sin embargo, si las rosas hubieran podido hablar, le habrían dado gustosas la bienvenida; porque él era su dueño, si bien no su guardián.

─¿Qué sucede, Candy? ─preguntó; su voz de seda resbalando entre la bruma de su agonía, tiñendo el aire con dulzura y tierno concernimiento, alcanzando las profundidades más recónditas de su pequeña alma acongojada.

─¡Anthony está muerto! ─exclamó ella como una fiera herida a la que le han robado su presa más codiciada. Lanzándose a sus brazos como un náufrago aferra una tabla que le permitirá flotar en la embravecida marea. El hombre la recibió, en total silencio y con la fuerza necesaria para que ella comprendiera que se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

La magia continuó su obra, encerrando dos corazones en un mismo círculo, a sabiendas de que aún faltaba tiempo para completar el hechizo. Aún no era el momento para sellar el destino, y las rosas debían conformarse con recibir el tributo de ese par de almas que lloraban junto con ellas. Adolescencia y Misterio compartieron, sin saberlo, algo más que un abrazo: la certeza de amar inmensamente a la persona ausente.

Una de las rosas escogió ese momento para rendirse y, pese a que la brisa brillaba por su ausencia, los níveos pétalos se esparcieron por sobre el pasto del jardín, uniéndose a los cientos que ya habían caído, presagiando la tragedia ocurrida a su guardián apenas pocos días atrás.

En el lastimoso silencio del solitario y triste portal, quedaron Esmeralda y Zafiro, hermanados por la misma emoción: la tristeza. Fiel a su promesa, la luz volvió a reflejarse por entre el follaje, transmitiendo el mensaje místico del conjuro efectuado años atrás. El tiempo avanzaba inexorable, y más pronto de lo planeado, el destino les alcanzaría para no volver a dejarles.


	3. Bienvenida

Las rosas estaban como las recordaba, pensó Candy, sintiendo cómo el singular aroma del portal la rodeaba como si estuviera abrazándola para darle la bienvenida.

Desde aquel día que escapara de los Leegan y encontrara a Anthony en el portal, sonriendo de esa forma tan hermosa, había sentido la especial bienvenida de las rosas. Parecía como si ellas le llamaran; comunicándole su alegría por tenerla de regreso.

Y en verdad podía decir que se encontraba verdaderamente feliz por estar ahí otra vez: nuevamente entre las rosas, pero, sobre todo, de nuevo junto a Albert; aunque fuera por poquitos días, que tampoco era cosa de abusar de su generosidad.

Una rosa particularmente hermosa, por su tamaño y lozanía capturó su atención. Presurosa, avanzó hasta el pilar junto al cual se localizaba. Intentó acercarse a ella; pero se descubrió imposibilitada para hacerlo ya que, en ese instante, sintió como un fuerte brazo aferraba su cintura y se vio envuelta en el exquisito aroma a maderas que se había acostumbrado a asociar al caballero Ardley. Cierto que hacía más de cuatro meses que no le tenía cerca; pero eso no importaba, porque su memoria era demasiado buena en lo que a él se refería.

─Dígame, señorita White ¿Por casualidad pensaba robar esa preciosidad de capullo?

─Yo... ─por primera vez desde que se conocían, Candy se encontró sin poder responder; la razón de su impotencia era tan sorprendente como lógica: la dulce voz de Albert junto a su oído había hecho estragos en su mente y también había conseguido que su corazón latiera de prisa. Justo como cuando llegaba al cima del Padre Árbol después de dejar atrás a los traviesos chicos del orfanato.

Su propia reacción la sorprendió, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de Albert y a su embriagador aroma; se dijo que, sin duda, se debía a su furtiva llegada y a la larga espera. Habían sido demasiados meses sin él, sin su voz, sin sus brazos. Ese viaje a Europa le había tomado demasiado tiempo, y a ella le había mantenido al pie del crucifijo de su habitación, cada noche desde su partida, suplicando por verle regresar sano y salvo.

Ahora, el objeto de sus oraciones estaba junto a ella, tras ella, y las rosas los rodeaban, sumergiéndolos en el embrujo de la falsa soledad, creando para ellos un mundo en el que sólo existían los dos, nadie más; ninguno alrededor que pudiera dar fe del extraño sortilegio que los envolvía, transportándolos al principio de todo, a aquel momento único de su historia compartida donde llanto y risa se mezclaron de forma perfecta.

"Caracoles arrastrándose", pensó él, y una sonrisa regocijada se dibujó en sus labios mientras en su pecho aparecía la familiar calidez, signo claro de que su corazón se había partido en mil fragmentos para luego volver a unirse, más grande y tan sensible como nunca. No podía creerse aún, que tal bendición permaneciera en él. La sentía junto a sí; tan cerca de su corazón como era posible tenerla, dadas las barreras físicas. Percibía su agitada respiración, igualando el ritmo de la suya y se atrevió a soñar en un "tal vez", sólo un "tal vez" era suficiente para él, que llevaba mil y cientos de días sumergido en la tragedia de lo imposible, del "eso jamás pasará".

"Eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras", recordó ella, el sonido de su dulce voz vivo en su memoria desde los seis años. Su corazón latió aún más aprisa, contagiado por el sublime recuerdo de aquel encuentro mágico. El momento no había pasado en ella y volvía a vivirlo cada vez que se encontraban. Aún no podía creer que verdaderamente había encontrado a su Príncipe; que, en realidad, él jamás de había ido. Sus brazos rodeándola se sentían bien, tan bien como ningunos otros; su pecho contra su espalda le revelaba que el corazón del hombre hacía eco al suyo. Por primera vez se atrevió a pensar en el "¿Y si...?", su mente girando a mil por hora al comprender, repentinamente, que su búsqueda personal, esa de la cual ni siquiera se había percatado que existiera, había concluido.

Dos frases haciendo eco en dos corazones. Una sola verdad agazapada bajo el sol, oculta entre los matojos de níveas rosas. La revelación última del destino, escapó volando más allá del inacabable cielo azul de Illinois, hasta la morada celestial.

Abajo, en el mundo, el tiempo se detuvo mientras dos personas con el oro en sus cabellos saboreaban la delicia de descubrir su verdadero hogar.

Y las rosas guardaron silencio, mudos testigos del milagro del amor.


	4. Decisión

Las rosas callaron, presagiando la tormenta. La soledad, que parecía haber asentado su permanente morada en el portal, evidenciaba una nueva crisis, tan inevitable como anunciada; tan diferente a ninguna otra y, sin embargo, sospechosamente similar a todas cuantas habían ocurrido ante los invisibles ojos de esas pequeñas y efímeras hijas de la creación.

Resultaba abrumador que la plena primavera, unida al susurro del viento y al fresco rocío matutino no pudiera ofrecer consuelo alguno para calmar la ansiedad, que llegaba inesperadamente de la mano de la siempre bienvenida visitante.

La joven vagabundeaba sin rumbo, inmersa en personales reflexiones; su silencio compitiendo ventajosamente con el de las rosas cuyos matojos, resplandecientes de color, ofrecían un espectacular contraste a su alma en sombras. Y es que, si la vida fuera sencilla, acaso no sería digna de ese nombre.

Y curioso era, pensaron las rosas, que no se pudiera hacer otra cosa salvo vivir, vivir para contemplar como un añejo sortilegio era atacado despiadadamente por fuerzas desconocidas que causaban tormentas en el devenir.

Las rosas observaban, y temían que la resolución en la esmeralda mirada otrora resplandeciente fuese la equivocada: la salida fácil ante los inexplicables y temidos giros del demencial destino. Destino que, en esta singular ocasión no convocaba tristezas o pérdidas, sino el insano pánico ante la equivocada decisión que propicia perder todo cuanto es importante.

La visitante contempló el horizonte con expresión exigente; como si mirando hacia la lejanía pudiera alcanzar lo no sucedido aún y adivinar el porvenir. El brillo de la incertidumbre y la duda reflejándose de mil formas en sus expresivos y vulnerables ojos.

Las rosas hubieran deseado confortarle; decirle que era bienvenida, que siempre lo había sido, desde aquel instante en que, allende los páramos, sus lágrimas la señalaran como la única respuesta posible para calmar la tristeza de su dueño. Sin embargo, las palabras de la creación son inaudibles para oídos humanos, y nunca el abrumador perfume de las rosas pudo considerarse señal confiable para tomar una decisión trascendente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de impotencia, Candy contempló el portal, donde cientos de capullos aún permanecían esperando el momento para mostrar al mundo su esplendorosa belleza. Las rosas habían formado siempre parte de ella, desde el mismo día en que corriera hasta el portal. Tal vez desde mucho antes, desde el día en que un broche con un águila y una rosa se extravió entre sus manos en la colina de Pony.

Los Ardley, recordó, habían traído a su vida las rosas: en todos los colores, tamaños y fragancias inimaginables. Y ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de jamás volver a contemplarlas, cuando lo único que deseaba era que permanecieran con ella para siempre.

Igual que deseaba jamás separarse de Albert.

Las palabras del hombre aún permanecían vivas en su mente, añadiendo congoja a su corazón y apesadumbrándole hasta lo indecible. No se trataba de ausencia esta vez, ni de desamor; sino de decisiones determinantes que afectarían el resto de su existencia. No habría marcha atrás, fuese su respuesta la que fuese; y tal cosa se le antojaba una suerte de maldición en vez de aparecer como la bendición que realmente era.

El alma de la joven agonizaba ante el precipicio que representaba para ella la inesperada proposición de Albert. William desde ese día y para siempre. Extrañas circunstancias las que habían llevado las vidas de ambos por senderos sinuosos y escarpados que convergían en momentos, haciéndoles encontrarse para que cada despedida doliera más. El destino era el que la había llevado de la mano del llanto hasta ese lugar, que ahora sabía, era a dónde verdaderamente pertenecía; porque ahí se encontraba todo aquéllo que había llegado a considerar importante, esencial, la vida misma. Su vida y la de él unidas por las rosas.

El destino era todo, menos eludible. No podías jugar con él y esquivarlo, porque jamás te lo permitía. Extraña reflexión, pero más cierta que ninguna otra en lo que a él y ella se refería. Porque ellos habían sido sus víctimas una y otra vez, haciéndoles temer y llorar: temer que lo poco que tenían fuera despiadadamente arrebatado; llorar cada pérdida con la certeza de que, quizás, en el futuro no habría algo que perder, porque el baúl de tu existencia iba quedando irremediablemente vacío.

Las rosas percibían el silencioso lamento que fluía desde el corazón de la joven, contagiando de melancolía todo cuanto se encontraba inmerso en el sortilegio. Ella no podía conocer sobre la magia; pero sí era capaz de trasmitir la tristeza fuera de proporción que la invadía en ese momento tan especial de su historia vital.

Las rosas despertaron entonces, venciendo el letargo que las tenía cautivas, el sortilegio de antaño cobrando fuerza en cada pétalo y cada tallo, haciéndoles hablar en medio del silencio, el viento transmitiendo su mudo mensaje hasta el mismo centro del corazón de su dueña; de aquélla que, bien sabían, continuaba siendo el alivio a la soledad del amo.

Y fue así que Candy contempló las rosas, aspirando su fragancia, y estuvo completamente segura de que no deseaba marcharse. Segura también, que dolería decir "sí" y renunciar a algunos sueños para comenzar a vivir otros; pero que decir "no" la alejaría irremediablemente de ese sitio y, sobre todo, de la única persona a la que realmente no deseaba decir adiós.

Ahora lo sabía.

Y las rosas se lo confirmaron, tan resplandecientes y alegres como jamás las había percibido antes, puesto que nunca antes las había contemplado con el corazón y la mirada inundados de amor: amor por William. Un amor que estaba sacudiendo, cual poderoso terremoto, el centro mismo de su alma. Dejándole sólo plenitud y la certeza de que sólo tenía que abrir los brazos para alcanzar la felicidad.


	5. Gratitud

Un brillo peculiar, arrancado de los tiernos botones salpicados de rocío, que permanecían aguardando el primer rayo de sol, fue la única evidencia del suave susurro con que las habitantes del portal entonaban un cántico de bienvenida a su dueño, quien ahora regresaba para estar siempre junto a ellas.

Mientras permanecía en silencio, a la espera de ver concretados sus sueños más íntimos, el joven presidente de las familias Ardley ignoraba que las rosas conocían ya su feliz futuro y reían de felicidad en ese día tan especial para ellas y para él.

William se preguntó, mientras contemplaba el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del amanecer, si la vida entera le alcanzaría para agradecer al cielo tanta felicidad. La certeza de que su soledad había concluido y de que su existencia pronto sería más plena de lo que jamás había soñado le invadió, llenando su alma con la jubilosa certeza del amor correspondido. Ese día era el último en que recorrería solo el portal y, después, le esperaba la vida entera, la vida junto a quien había aceptado compartir sus sueños y junto a quien construiría su propio destino y el de los Ardley.

Era demasiado temprano aún, pero el júbilo que llenaba su corazón era tal, que había conseguido arrancarlo de la cama para pagar una visita a las rosas. Su boda sería ese día, y sabía, sin que ninguno se lo dijera, que la tristeza debía ser dejada de lado. El destino estaba pagando su deuda y le estaba lanzando más allá de los sueños para entregarle un tesoro invaluable que debía de custodiar. Extraña la vida, que un instante aparece como una tormenta insorteable y después se transforma en la aventura más intrépida que pudiste imaginar.

Algunos de sus recuerdos más preciados iban de la mano de las rosas, y no estaban lejos de ese portal. Años atrás el había estado ahí, invadido por la tristeza y la incertidumbre, que parecían sus compañeras constantes, y se había propuesto no rendirse nunca, porque ningún Ardley era un cobarde. En aquel entonces ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que el destino le depararía. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, quizá se habría perdido del descubrimiento más emocionante de su existencia. Gracias a Dios que la vida era impredecible, y que el destino le había conducido implacable por entre las sombras porque sólo así comprendía la enorme bendición que le había sido concedida.

El destino era todo, menos predecible. El destino era en verdad sabio. Inevitables pensamientos en el día de su boda; pero no tenía otra opción más que formularlos, porque ese momento irremplazable de su existencia, donde convergían sueños y realidad, merecía que lo enfrentara con el ser entero, sin guardarse nada, plenamente seguro de quién era y para qué estaba en este mundo.

Aquí y ahora sólo podía contar los minutos, que avanzaban inexorables, acercándole a cada instante a la felicidad plena. A partir de ese día, su vida sería muy diferente a como la había conocido en el pasado. A partir de ese día, la soledad dejaría de ser su única compañía y en cambio, tendría junto a él la razón más importante de su existencia. Extraños prodigios del destino, que se había empeñado en conducirle al puerto seguro de un corazón tan indómito como el suyo. Invaluables bendiciones que, desde ahora, no cesaría de agradecer.

La palabra bendición era un concepto que se había acostumbrado a asociar inevitablemente con Candy, siempre relacionada a ella y a su providencial llegada a su vida.

William contempló el portal, repleto de los preciosos y preciados capullos que aguardaban un nuevo despertar y se preguntó, como innumerables veces desde que se encontraran por primera vez, hacia dónde les conduciría ahora el destino, que se había empeñado en reunir sus vidas, haciéndolos aferrarse el uno al otro en medio del caos, enseñándoles a mirar al otro como algo esencial.

Bendito destino...

Y benditas las rosas, que años atrás, habían traído a su vida la invaluable risa y el hermoso llanto de una niña ahora convertida en mujer.

Ya no estaba solo:

Desde ese día, tendría a Candy a su lado... para siempre.


	6. ¿Destino?

─¡Qué hermoso lugar! ─exclamó Laetitia cuando el portal apareció ante sus bellos ojos aceitunados─. ¡Jamás he visto rosas tan preciosas como éstas! ─acostumbrada a hablar sola, era un alivio haberse alejado del resto de los huéspedes y poder pasear a sus anchas por las áreas verdes de Quinta Lakewood: la residencia campestre donde se encontraban hospedados todos los invitados a la boda de su hermana.

No era un hotel ordinario y frío; sino una estancia mucho más acogedora que cualquiera de las que había visitado en el transcurso de sus viajes. Sophia Luciana se había empeñado en que Micklash lo reservara para su enlace, acarreándole un disgusto mayúsculo a sus padres porque ellos habían soñado en que la boda se realizaría en Italia, en la propiedad familiar enclavada en la Toscana. Sin embargo, nada convenció a Luciana de lo contrario y, ahora, por lo menos ochenta parientes, venidos de todos los rincones de Italia, ocupaban, junto con otros doscientos invitados, gran parte de las habitaciones de la enorme y antigua mansión.

Una verdadera suerte que el novio pudiese costear tal despilfarro, pensó Laetitia con diversión, recordando a su recién adquirido cuñado. Micklash era un acaudalado inversionista escocés que poseía un considerable porcentaje de las acciones de un prestigiado consorcio hotelero famoso por preservar en sus instalaciones los ambientes opulentos de antaño. Una verdadera lástima, consideró también Laetitia, que la cadena de Micklash no contara entre sus numerosos hoteles algo como Quinta Lakewood.

Ahora, al contemplar las rosas, Laetitia pudo comprender en parte la obsesión de su hermana menor. El lugar era estupendo y tenía un aire sobradamente romántico. El ideal para una boda. Laetitia había preguntado a Micklash respecto a las singulares rosas que conformaban el ramo de novia de Sophia, pero éste se había limitado a sonreír, sin responder de dónde las había obtenido.

Eran blancas, con el centro teñido de un delicado color verde tierno. Y ahora los azorados ojos de Laetitia estaban confirmando cuán idénticas eran a las que invadían ese artístico portal. Había miles de ellas, o por lo menos cientos; cada una más hermosa que la otra, todas inundándola con su especial y delicioso aroma.

─Concuerdo totalmente con usted, madame ─dijo una voz masculina tras ella. Laetitia giró entonces, sorprendida no sólo de tener compañía, sino de descubrir a uno de los primos de Micklash, a quien recién conociera ese día, minutos antes de la ceremonia, observándola con una expresión por demás perturbadora─. Y sé que White, el jardinero responsable, sin duda apreciará mejor sus cumplidos cuando se los transmita.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Laetitia, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse─. No creí que hubiera alguien más por aquí, y tengo la horrible costumbre de hablar sola.

─Yo no lo llamaría una costumbre horrible, madame ─replicó el caballero, Laetitia recordó que su nombre era Richard─. A decir verdad, resulta por demás interesante descubrir que una dama tan hermosa realmente aprecia lo singular, sin otra razón aparte de su belleza.

El comentario estuvo teñido de un inconfundible escepticismo mezclado con algo de ironía. Laetitia comprendió que él tenía dificultades para creerla, y al mismo tiempo no podía dudar de su sinceridad porque la había pillado desprevenida. Se preguntó si existiría alguna razón para que la apreciación de las rosas pudiera ponerse en duda, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Sin embargo, él continuaba ahí, observándola, y daba toda la impresión de que no iba a marcharse para dejarla disfrutar a solas del portal, por lo que Laetitia optó por continuar la conversación:

─¿Sabe? Creo que me está tomando el pelo. En verdad no imagino el cómo cualquier persona pueda pensar algo diferente acerca de estas rosas.

El permaneció en silencio por interminables momentos, estudiándola con aire pensativo; era obvio que su mente se encontraba demasiado lejos en tiempo y espacio. Y Laetitia no podía saber que, efectivamente, había existido una persona que jamás había considerado hermosas tales rosas, y que sólo había pensado que, al igual que su dueño, valían demasiado para formar parte de un jardín privado. Ella tampoco podía saber que tal persona había dejado una herida difícil de cicatrizar en el corazón del hombre.

─Pues si usted piensa eso ─replicó el primo de Micklash─, es que es todavía un alma ingenua que sabe muy poco sobre el mundo real.

Laetitia no respondió al comentario, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque la dureza en la voz del caballero resultaba demasiado perturbadora. En cambio, expresó antes de poder evitarlo:

─Habría sido increíble que la ceremonia se efectuara aquí. No entiendo porqué Sophia no lo pensó así.

─Tal vez porque su hermana no acostumbra fisgonear en territorios privados y, debido a ello, ni siquiera está enterada de la existencia de este portal ─fue la inesperada respuesta del caballero.

Laetitia volvió a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose no sólo por la información, sino por el hecho de que él parecía genuinamente divertido. El notó su asombro y explicó:

─Este es un espacio privado de Quinta Lakewood, reservado únicamente para sus propietarios: la familia Ardley y, ocasionalmente, para algunos de los amigos más íntimos de sus miembros. Es usted afortunada de contarse entre las dos docenas de personas que lo han contemplado alguna vez ─dijo él, con tono extrañamente solemne. Ella comprendió entonces que debía existir alguna razón para su cambio de humor.

─¡Cielos! Entonces debo disculparme por irrumpir aquí, supuse que estaba permitido, ya que no existen avisos. Lo siento mucho ─dijo, casi sin detenerse para tomar aliento; tan avergonzada estaba.

─No hay porqué disculparse ─la tranquilizó él, añadiendo a sus palabras un encogimiento de hombros. El movimiento tensó todos los músculos posibles y provocó que Laetitia pusiera atención a la parte superior de la anatomía masculina, y que con ello su sonrojo se intensificara. El hombre pareció no notarlo y dijo─: Considérese una invitada especial.

─¿Invitada? ¿De quién?

─De las rosas, por supuesto ─declaró él con aire insufriblemente arrogante, totalmente seguro de lo que decía─. Ellas son las señoras de este sitio. La leyenda dice que poseen una magia que atrae a las almas puras y especiales y que, en realidad, son ellas quienes traen a la familia el amor...

Completamente fascinada por la chispeante mirada esmeralda del caballero, Laetitia comprendió que la leyenda debía ser cierta:

¡Estaba enamorada! ¡Enamorada de un extraño que parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas!

Desde su mullido y húmedo lecho. Las rosas sonrieron en silencio, seguras de que una nueva aventura comenzaba, y de que la vida de un Ardley estaba por cambiar.

- - **C** - -

**Notas:**

_Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Espero que no haya salido tan mal ¡Je! Un pequeño grupo de oneshots cuyo tema central son las rosas y, precisamente, el precioso portal que solía ser de Anthony Brown. A decir verdad (con todo el respeto que el chico Brown se merece) siempre me ha parecido un espacio reservado especialmente para Albert y Candy: ellos se encuentran ahí cuando Anthony muere y también charlan cuando Candy ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de William._

_La idea inicial fue la escena que aparece en el capítulo 3, en ocasiones elaboro escenas así, sin el objetivo claro de utilizarlas, simplemente tratando de descubrir la esencia de los personajes; buena suerte que conseguí un sitio para ésta ^_~. La segunda escena que obtuve fue la que aparece en el epílogo y surgió cuando intentaba comenzar a escribir un fic (todavía sin fecha de publicación) que se titulaba "Esperando a una dama", pero creo que cuadra mucho más con la temática de este cortito._

_Creo que ellos me gustan mucho así: simples, sencillos y abrazándose. A decir verdad las escenas en que aparecen juntos en el manga sobre todo son las que más me gustan y me hacen suspirar; porque siempre se miran a los ojos, se sonríen y se abrazan o se tocan, simplemente se tocan ¡Como si no pudieran creerse que el otro existe y tuviesen que alargar los brazos para comprobarlo! =P._

_=P ¡Saludos! Y ¡Grax por leer!_

_A.D.2010  
><em>


End file.
